In recent years, with the growth of wireless communication technologies, a new type of base station gradually separates a Base band Unit (BBU) and a Radio Remote Unit (RRU) of a traditional base station, and the separated BBU and RRU are connected by optical fibres or cables. And meanwhile, some base band radio frequency interface standards are generated, wherein the CPRI is a base band radio frequency interface standard which is widely used in the base station devices in the wireless communication field.
As the BBU and the RRU are connected by adopting mediums of the optical fibres or the cables, and have a high data rate which usually reaches several Gbps, the high data rate brings very high requirements on stability of physical layers. The error rate of the CPRI link needs to be monitored so as to evaluate the performance of the CPRI link.
The existing realization method is generally to add a pseudo random sequence generation and check module on the BBU and the RRU, so as to monitor the error codes of a downlink channel and an uplink channels of the CPRI. The defect of such solution is that the measurement can be realized only by interrupting a service. Moreover, the measurement of the error codes can be effective by averaging the numbers of the error codes after testing for a long time. Therefore, the testing method in the related art can be suitable only for the condition that the service is allowed to be interrupted for a long time.